When there's time on your hands
by Gamma-Kyoya
Summary: Large amount of OC action here. One's a sibling, one's an exchange student, one's a cheerleader, and the other a badass. How does this all work out for them then?
1. Chapter 1

So what happens when the Glee kids are confronted with some new ones? Are they just as badass? Will they knock off someone's socks? Will they steal someone elses boyfriend? Or will they just defy their brother to get what they want? Read on to find out. Boy on Boy warning. You don't like it? Get out of my story, cause it's got it.

* * *

><p>It was like any other day at the school. The Glee club would get slushied, and the jocks would just be total pricks about it. Katie Hutchson was a Cheerleader on the Cheerio's, but she was like the bottom of the totem pole. She liked being on the Cheer team, but it wasn't the same as playing the sports she was cheering for. She loved the rough and tumble sports like Football. Basketball was okay, but some days it just didn't cut it. And nothing compared to rough like Rugby. But Katie was a singer. She loved to perform, to sing. But like hell she was going to be known as a Gleek. It might work for Quinn, Santana, and Brittney, but they were top of the totem pole Cheerios. Katie wasn't.<p>

Bailey Young on the other hand was the new kid in the school. She was a bad ass, who didn't take anyone's shit. She'd already kicked three kids ass for trying to slushie her in the face. Bailey wasn't going to be anyone's victim if she could help it. And she wanted to start a rugby team at the school. If she couldn't, she'd join football. _God Football players are such pansies compared to the Rugby players. Padding my ass._ Bailey thought as she watched a group of the football players walk by her. She had quickly learned who was top of the rung for the Football teams, and who was worth her time.

Dominick Summers was on the football team. He played wide receiver as well as their kicker….And was an exchange student there at the school for the year. He lived with Bailey, who had transferred to the school from her former school so that she could live with her mother instead of her father. Not only did he play football, but he was gay. Not that ANYONE knew about it. He wasn't open to telling people because he just wasn't ready to deal with the drama and the bullshit it would bring. He knew he couldn't get involved with anyone here at the school, it was against the unspoken code of Exchange students. But the guys on the Football team weren't that bad to look at, so he was trying not to complain.

Alice St. James was Jessie St. Jame's little sister. Blonde, petite, and with a bubbly personality. She was another new kid at the school, but she was there, and already under the protection of the cheerleaders and the Football players, due to a favour that both Finn and Quinn owed to Jessie. If they had anything to say about it, she was not going to get picked on. Like her brother, she was extremely talented at vocals, and he was trying to get her to come out to glee. She promised for the next week, because she didn't want to overload on her first week there.

It was the next year of high school, so everyone was all set, having forgotten about Quinn's fall from grace, and giving birth to her at the time boyfriend's best friend's kid. They had let go what Rachel had done to Mr. Schue, and his family. They had helped Mr. Schue get through his divorce, and were currently trying to get him and Ms. Pillsbury together because they made the most adorable couple. They needed more members, and they needed to get their game face on. They had come second in Regionals, so had to do better this year all around. Glee needed to start recruiting. At least two new girls and two new guys. And hopefully one of the girls could solo as good or better then Rachel. But where could they find someone like that?

Glee club met every Thursday after school, and they tossed names around. Everyone had reasons why that person wouldn't join, until Brittney mentioned Katie's name to the group. Quinn nodded in agreement, and so did Santana. **"She's got some good moves, but vocal wise, we're not sure. We can ask her anyway."** Quinn said, while Santana pulled out her phone and texted Katie. Every Cheerio had the other cheerio's phone numbers. Finn was thinking about who he knew would do a good job, when he remembered walking in on Dominick in the showers, kind of like how Mr. Schue had found out about Finn's voice. Finn was now going two for two for finding guys in the shower, as gay as that sounded.

**"Puck, you know Dominick, the exchange student?"** He asked, looking at his best friend. **"Yeah, what about him?"** Was the response he got from the boy who had the Mohawk. **"He's got a half decent voice. I walked in on him after practice one day…."** Puck nodded. **"I've heard him sing too. He's not half bad. We'll talk to him tomorrow after practice."** Was the boy's reply.

Katie looked down at her phone as she felt it go off in her hand. It wasn't every day that Katie got a text from the all important Santana. Just thinking that name sent a small shiver of disgust down Katie's spine. The Cheerios were all a totem pole, and Katie hated her low status. Reading the message, Katie rolled her eyes. They wanted her to try out for the Glee club. _Is this some sort of sick joke? Really?_ Texting back, Katie asked exactly that. Is this some sort of joke you are trying to play on me Santana? She'd wait for the response before she went to the Glee room. Katie was still at school because she was working on a project in the library. So if they were serious, she could head down now. But if this was just some sort of joke, then she was going to keep working on her project. She was pleasantly surprised and a little bit apprehensive when Santana texted her back that this wasn't a joke.

Kurt's face held his slightly surprised expression, as he heard that Katie was on her way down. **"So we still need two more, correct?"** He spoke to Mercedes, who nodded. **"Yes, only two. Maybe the two that we're asking to join are going to know about someone who would like to join us. We can only hope."** She said as Katie walked in, dressed in her Cheer uniform. **"You guys wanted to talk to me?"** She said with a raised eyebrow. Katie had her bag over her shoulder, holding the strap in her hand. If this was something to embarrass her, she was leaving immediately.

* * *

><p>More to come soon. Hope you enjoyed the read, and reviews would be awesome.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So what happens when the Glee kids are confronted with some new ones? Are they just as badass? Will they knock off someone's socks? Will they steal someone elses boyfriend? Or will they just defy their brother to get what they want? Read on to find out. Boy on Boy warning. You don't like it? Get out of my story, cause it's got it.

* * *

><p>Will Schuester smiled at the cheerleader, and nodded. <strong>"We need some more girls and guys to join our Glee club, and your fellow Cheerios thought of you. Are you interested?"<strong> Katie gave a shrug. **"I can try out if you want. But honestly, I couldn't care one way or the other. I'm assuming you want me to sing?"** She said, as she tossed her bag onto a chair near the door. Will nodded, while the other prepared themselves for something. Not sure what it was, but they hoped it was good. Katie thought for only a moment, before she whispered to the man at the piano the song she wanted to sing.

**"Memory, turn your face to the moonlight, let your memory lead you, open up, enter in."** She sang softly to start as the song itself was soft. She closed her eyes as she sang, picturing the entire song from the musical as she sang it. Katie's voice sounded like that of Elaine Paige, and she poured her heart into what she was singing.

When she was done, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at those assembled in the Glee room. Katie's breathing was barely accelerated from singing that, and she rubbed her hands up and down her arms a bit. She gave herself goose bumps every time she sang that song. The entire Glee club erupted into applause, and Katie gave a small smile. Mr. Schue seemed a little bit shocked, but he started to clap just as much as the others, with a slightly self satisfied look on his face. **"Katie, welcome to Glee Club."** He said to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Katie gave him a smile, and she gave a small laugh. "I honestly didn't think that I was that good." She said, looking at the rest of the Glee club. The Cheerios were all smirking, and the rest seemed happy to have her….except for Rachel. It wasn't very apparent, but Katie wasn't stupid. She could see that the girl was seeing her as competition. Good god as if she needed anymore of that.

Katie wasn't stupid in thinking that because she was now in Glee with the top Cheerleaders that she would be included with them, because that would just be a stupid move on her part and would lead to hell of a lot of disappointment in the end. And Katie had bigger and better things to do.

~~Next day in the locker room 4:56 p.m.~~

Finn gave a small exhale as he changed into his street clothes again. He would be talking to Dominick today, about joining Glee club. He only hoped that he was okay with it. Puckerman, AKA Puck, AKA Puckasarus, AKA, badass extraordinaire, was supposed to help him, but Finn wasn't sure where he was, so for now he was on his own. **"Hey Dom! You got a minute?"** He asked the other boy from across the change room.

Dominick turned around and looked over at Finn. The boy had a nice body, and Dominick couldn't complain that this guy wasn't a good Quarterback for the team, because he was amazing. **"Yeah, what do you need Finn?"** When the other boy beckoned him over, Dominick was instantaneously curious. _What could Finn Hudson want to talk to me about that he doesn't want the rest of the team to overhear?_ He thought as he walked over to him.

Finn took one last look around, trying to find Puck, but to no luck. Giving Dominick a small smile, he starts out with a small shrug of his shoulders. **"Nothing big man. Just was curious what you thought about singing and preforming. Not to sound like a creeper, but I accidentally walked in on you showering a couple weeks ago, and you've got a really good voice. We need some more members for our Glee club, and we were wondering if you were interested."**

**"Of course, if you're to chicken to do it Dominick, we won't hold it against you...much."** Puck said as he showed up, sliding up next to Finn, his mohawk still dripping with water. **"I'd have to try out and shit right?"** Finn and Puck nodded at the same time. **"Sure. When do you guys meet next?"**

**"3:30 after school, in the Choir room, on Monday. Sound good?"** Finn said with a smile, almost a mile wide. Dominick gave him a smile in return and nodded. **"Sounds perfect. I'll be bringing my own drummer, if that's cool."** Puck gave a smirk, and a small nod. **"Doesn't matter one way or the other to us. See ya Monday."**

Sam was the new kid on the football team. He had transferred to the school from an all boys school, and was dating the head cheerleader at the moment. He knew that Quinn was in Glee, but what he didn't know was that they were looking for members. It wouldn't hurt to try out so that he could be with Quinn more, right?

And so now they had two new boys, and a new girl. What happens when the party that those who were in the proper cliques got busted, and it was found out that the person to bust the party was none other then Sue Sylvester. You see, Bailey and Sue have had a history, and a pattern. If they left each other alone, then there wouldn't be a war. But the moment that Sue busted up that party with a Citizen's arrest warrant, she started something that she would wish she hadn't.

~~Monday Morning. 10:24 a.m. Location : : Sue's office~~

**"What the hell do you mean I have to join Glee Club?"**

**"Well since it's your first offense, and I've decided to help William out with his club instead of just hindering his every move, you'll be doing your community service from being caught having a party with underage drinking with the Glee Club. Of course, I'll lower your time there if you will be my spy on the inside. I've lost Santana, Brittney, and Quinn to the Glee Club. You help me, and I'll help you."** Sue said, sitting back in her red track suit.

**"Coach, Mr. Schuester is here."** Becky said, her glasses starting to slide of her nose.

**"Thank you Becky, send him in. And Becky?"** Sue slide her finger up her nose at the girl, miming for her to push her glasses back up. Becky's face took on a surprised look, and then pushed her glasses back up her face. **"Thanks Coach!"** She said with a happy smile, and left to let Mr. Schue into the office.

Bailey was resigned. She knew that when Sue set her mind to something that she was going to do what ever it took to get it done, including fabricating evidence to make her look worse then what it really was. Bailey would be Sue's spy, and feed her all the wrong information. Sue had picked the wrong girl to fuck with.

Mr. Schue walked into the office and glanced at Bailey before looking at Sue. **"You called my office because you wanted to see me?"** He asked with a raised eyebrow. **"Sit down William."** She said, gesturing the seat next to Bailey. **"I'd like you to meet a new member for your Glee club. This is Bailey Young, and she's shown interest in joining your club."**

Mr. Schue was suspicious. After all, Sue never did anything nice if she wasn't up to something, and wanted to destroy Glee club. But any member was good, even if they were Sue's spy. He'd just have to turn her to his side then. And he rather doubted that Sue knew just yet that one of her other Cheerleaders had already joined his club. Shit was probably going to hit the roof when she did find out. He really hoped that Katie would be able to do both. She was a good kid.

**"Well we're meeting today at 3:30 if your interested in coming out to our meeting Bailey."** He said, looking at the girl who was slumped in her chair.

**"Yeah I know about that. I'm drumming for Dominick."** she said with a grin at Mr. Schue. He seemed like a nice guy all around and didn't seem like he was going to try and cheat her like Sue would. **"Are we done here Coach Slyvester?"** Bailey asked as she stood up. Sue nodded, and both Mr. Schue and Bailey left. Once they were out in the hallway, which was surprisingly empty for break, Bailey turned to Mr. Schue. **"Mr. Schuester, I want to tell you something. I'm doing this against my will. And Sue wants me to be a spy for her against you. I have no intentions of doing that, for personal reasons."**

Some days Mr. Schue hated to be wrong. But there were days like today where everything just worked out well. He gave Bailey a smile and a nod. **"Thank you for telling me. Maybe you'll enjoy Glee enough to stay with us after your community service hours are done. I know about the party that Sue busted, she couldn't stop talking about it this morning."** He said, sliding his hands into his pockets. **"I'll see you in Spanish Bailey. Get to class."** Mr. Schue turned and walked away from Bailey who only smirked and walked towards her locker. _Screw that, I'm skipping the rest of the day. See what Sylvester has to say about that._ Bailey thought to herself with a small laugh.

* * *

><p>How am I doing so far guys? Let me know, and review! Another two chapters tomorrow!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So before any of you start to give me a hard time about not following plot lines, I'm doing that on purpose. :) Read it for what it is, a harmless Fic based off of a TV show I absolutely love.

* * *

><p>~~Later that day 3:30 p.m. Location : : Choir room~~<p>

The Glee Club was assembled in the Choir room, and waiting on the teacher to show up. Dominick and Bailey were there, and so was Sam, who had surprised Quinn when he had shown up. Alice St. James was there sitting next to her brother, and Rachel, looking a little bit awkward as she sat there. She actually hated being with Jessie and Rachel, but until she met the others of the glee club, she would have to put up with it. After all, it wasn't every day that she got to see Finn and everyone else at Glee Club. She knew about the drama between Rachel and Finn, as well as the stupid drama between Quinn and Puck and Finn. But that didn't matter right now, because he seemed happy.

When Mr. Schue walked through the door, he gave the entire room a smile.** "Alright guys, we're going to audition four new people today, since we did Katie last week. Who would like to go first?"** He asked, putting his hands together, and looking at the four new people to Glee club. He hadn't expected the Glee club to grow like this. Maybe things would get better now... Sam grinned at the other guys and stood up.** "I'll go first, give Dominick and Bailey a chance to set up their stuff."** He said, before the other guys in the club started to sing Billionaire. Everyone looked like they were having one hell of a time, and it was looking to be a really good day. Once Sam was done with his audition, he gave a few high fives to the others from the football team, and sat back down beside Quinn.

Dominick gave a nod to Bailey, and they both started to play, Dominick on guitar, and Bailey on the drums, and Dominick sang Ballroom Blitz. It was another up beat song that everyone jammed out to. Mr. Schue was ultimately impressed, now to listen to Jessie's sister. **"Whenever your ready Alice."** Alice smiled and stood up, smoothing her skirt down. Walking down to the piano, she thinks for a moment. She knew what song she had wanted to do, but she needed something fun too. So she decided on singing Everywhere by Michelle Branch, dancing to it while she sang. As she sang, she concentrated her emotions into the song, and the song at Finn. A few of the others got up with her, and helped her out, which made her happy. It made her feel a little bit more accepted in the ranks of the Glee club. Now the only one that had to do their tryout was Bailey. It wasn't common knowledge that she was there to complete her community service hours, so they had to make it look natural.

Giving a small smirk to the band, she speaks. **"Killer Queen if you wouldn't mind guys."** When she sang everyone listened attentively almost all with matching smirks on. Everyone was impressed with the performances, and it was great to see that Glee club was getting more people interested in it. They'd all make one hell of a impression at Sectionals this year if Mr. Schue had anything to say about it. And this time, Sue wasn't getting that set list to leak to the other schools.

Once Bailey was done, Mr. Schue stood up in front of the piano, and looked at how everyone was sitting. Rachel and Jessie were sitting together, and Finn was on the opposite side of the row from them, sitting with Puck, Matt, Mike, Bailey and Dominick. Katie, Santana, Quinn, and Sam were sitting together, with Quinn leaning against Sam, then it was Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Alice, and Artie sitting together, with Brittney on the chair next to Artie. They were one motley crew, but that was alright, because they were going to win it all this year. He knew they were. He had a good feeling about it. Now if only he could prevent Drama from happening, he'd be completely golden, and the glee club would function...Yeah, he didn't have a chance in hell of getting that one done, so he was just hoping for the drama to be kept down to a minimal.

**"Okay everyone. Here's what your assignment is. I'm going to pair you up, and you're going to preform a duet from a Musical of your choice. Some of you may not be happy with who your partners are or are not your partners, and some of you might be. End of story. We're going to figure out where everyone fits in with the group, so there's going to be a fair amount of duets and a few group numbers in the next few weeks."** Mr. Schue said with a smile at them all. Taking a glance around, he tilts his head as he regards them. **"Bailey and Puck. Finn and Alice. Sam and Katie. Rachel and Jesse. Tina and Mike. Kurt and Dominick. Britteny and Santana. Quinn and Matt. Arite and Mercedes. Those are your pairs for the week. Please practice. We start to do the showings on Thursday at practice. See you all then. Oh and guys? Don't spare out on Costumes. Make me believe that you're being the characters your supposed to be."** He said as he dismissed them all.

The very first thing that Quinn did when Mr. Schue dismissed them, was pull Katie aside with a smile that told her that there was something she wanted to say, and Katie might not like it very much. **"Look Hutschson. He's my guy, and don't think that I don't see how you've looked at him. Stay away from him, or your time here at Glee, and in the Cheerios is over. Got it?"** Quinn's face never stopped smiling so that all those that were around them wouldn't think anything was wrong with this conversation. **"Yeah, I get it Quinn. I'm sorry, I'll make sure Mr. Schue doesn't pair me with him again. But I'm doing this one assignment with him."** Katie had no intention of asking Mr. Schue not to pair her with Sam at all. If Sue thought that Quinn was anything like her, Sue had better take a good look at Katie at her worst, because while Katie wasn't out to steal Sam from Quinn, she wouldn't stop him from making her a side dish either. If that's what he wanted. She held no love for Quinn at all, as a matter of fact, she hated Quinn, if only because she was dating the only guy at the school that Katie wanted, and knew she couldn't have. After all, what self respecting Quarterback wanted the bottom rung cheerleader when he could have the top girl all to himself?

Mr. Schue knew that pairing Katie and Sam together would lead to what he just witnessed between Quinn and Katie, but he had a good feeling about those two's voices blending well together. Now if he could just get Quinn to remember what is was like on the other side of the social wall, maybe she'd lay off the new girl in the Club from the Cheerios. Giving a small shake of his head, he looked at the other pairs as the new ones started to talk about what they could do for their duet. Some pairing were rather cute and adorable, like Finn and Alice, while others just screamed let Thursday come faster, like Puck and Bailey, who were already glaring at each other. This would prove to be an interesting next couple of days.

Alice got up, and practically bounced her way over to Finn. **"Hi Finn. You did really good today, with Sam's audition."** She said with a smile at him. **"Ah, thanks. Your tryout was really good."** He responded to her, a slightly surprised look on his face, but it still held a small smile back. **"What's your favorite Musical Alice?"** Without missing a beat, Alice replied**. "Grease. My favorite Duet has got to be You're the one that I want."** Finn smiled at her, and nodded. **"I know that one. Are you busy tonight, or can we meet up to practice?"** Alice shook her head. **"Can we go to your place instead of mine? I'm almost positive that Rachel and Jesse are headed there, and I don't want them to steal our duet."** She said to him with a smile. Finn took a breath and then nodded. **"Yeah, sure. Do you need a ride to my place?"** Alice nodded. **"If you wouldn't mind." "Not at all. It would be my pleasure."** He responded with a smile, standing up and grabbing his bag.

Bailey and Puck were glaring at each other. There was an instant dislike between the two most badass people in the school, because they felt threatened by each other. **"Let me get this right out there Puckerman. I don't like you. There will be no making out, and there will be no touching me beyond what we need to do for this assignment."** She said, flipping her hair out of her face. **"Are you challenging me Young?"** He asked, leaning back in his chair, watching her. **"No. I'm just laying down the law. I'm dating someone else, and as such I don't cheat, so keep your hands off."** She was lying again, but that was okay, as long as Puck never found out about it. She really didn't want to have to rearrange his face for him.

Dominick and Kurt looked at each other with mixed emotions. After all, it was not every day that Mr. Schuester partnered two guys together for something like this...So maybe he had an idea for what he wanted them to sound like...Well Kurt would do his best, and so would Dominick, if Kurt had anything at all to say about it. But that wasn't really fair of him to say that about Dominick when the guy had just joined. He had to get his head in the game, and had to figure out what song they could do together. It would prove to be interesting to say the least. Kurt got up from where he was sitting next to Mercedes, and Dominick got up from his seat with the Jocks and they met each other half way. **"Hey Kurt."** Dominick said with a smile at the other boy.

**"Hello Dominick. I hear that you took on my position on the football team." "You played on the football team?"** Kurt nodded and gave a smile. **"Yes I did. I was the reason that the guys know how to dance to Single Ladies."** Dominick gave a laugh, which eased the slight tension between the two. Kurt didn't know it yet, but he had made a friend for life in Dominick. **"How about we do Agony from Into the Woods for our duet Kurt?"** Kurt's eyes lit up in anticipation. **"I know that one. I totally want to do Rapenzul's prince."** He said in response. **"Perfect, because Dwarves are very upsetting which is no sicker then my thing with blood."** Dominick said with a laugh that Kurt joined in on.

Once Quinn was sure that she had nothing to worry about from Katie trying to steal Sam away, she went over to talk to Matt before he left. Katie gave an eye roll as Sam walked over with a bit of a quizzical look on his face. **"What was that all about?"** Katie gave a shrug and a smile. **"Nothing big. Just some cheerleader talk. You know, the usual."** She lied sliding her hands down onto her hips. **"Now what musical are we going to do?" "Have you ever watched Moulin Rouge?"** Katie asked him, with a small tilt to her head. Sam shook his head and slid his hands into his pockets. **"No I haven't. Do you own it?"** Katie gave a nod. **"You busy tonight?"** She asked.

Sam shook his head. **"Nah, but I gotta be back at my place for 9. Parents are bit strict on that." "That's fine. If you come over now, then we won't have to worry about it, cause the movie isn't that long. I think you'll like it."** She said softly and with a small toss of her hair. Sam smiled at her and gave a small laugh. **"You got some ideas for a song I'm assuming?"** He asked. **"Yeah. It's called All you need is love, but it's not like the song I'm sure you've heard before."** She replied with a smile at the other blonde. Damn if she wasn't going to flirt with Sam while they were watching the movie, or while they were practicing. Screw Quinn, Katie was going to be herself with Sam, because there was no point to being someone she wasn't. **"Just follow me. I drove today."** She said as she headed for the door. Sam gave a smirk and walked over to Quinn, kissing her goodbye and saying that he'd see her tomorrow.

Once the entire room cleared out save for Puck and Bailey, they both stood up and glared at each other. **"There is only room in this club for one badass."** Bailey said. Puck gave a raised eyebrow and lifted his arms up. **"Are you questioning my badassness? Have you seen my guns?"** Bailey couldn't help but smirk at that. **"That's probably worked on many MILFs by now, but I'm not going to be another MILF for you Puckerman. Got it?"** Puck snorted softly. **"So we're going to have a battle of who's more badass are we?" "You got it."** Puck only gave his 'are you shitting me' look and rolled his eyes. **"You're on then Bailey. Good luck beating me, I'm the most badass here at the school. You're just the new kid on the block."**

**"I'm the badass who didn't get my ass thrown into Juvie. So just remember, for all my badassery, I still haven't gotten caught, and you have."** She said as she grabbed her bag. **"How well do you know Chicago?"**

**"As in the city?"**

**"Yes Puck as in the City. No you dumb ass, as in the musical."**

**"Nothing."**

**"Wonderful."** Bailey said sarcastically as she pulled out the CD from her bag. She had been watching it over lunch and during the day since she had skipped the afternoon. **"Watch this tonight, I'll meet you after your football practice to start practicing one of the songs that we agree on."** She said, throwing the disk at him. Puck caught it without thinking and looked at it. **"I might have seen this at some point...but regardless. We'll do this, get it over with, and then I'm kicking your ass in everything. From school work, to Glee. You will see what a badass I am."** _God this woman is hot when she's like this. Boyfriend or no, I still want to get into her pants. Older women are hot, but this girl, she's like mega hot. Mega foxy, and definitely dominant appearing. I can almost tell she's super submissive._ Puck thought to himself as Bailey walked away from him flipping up the middle finger to him. Oh yes, she was Mega foxy.


	4. Chapter 4

So before any of you start to give me a hard time about not following plot lines, I'm doing that on purpose. :) Read it for what it is, a harmless Fic based off of a TV show I absolutely love.

* * *

><p>~~Later that night at Katie's house~~<p>

Katie had ordered pizza. Meat lover's, extra cheese. And if Sue ever found out that Katie ate like a pig before competitions Katie would be off the team so fast. Besides, sometimes it was good to just junk out with pizza, pop and a movie. Katie tried to do it at least once a month, so that she still felt human at the end of the month. So she was having it a bit early. That was okay with her. The Pizza had gotten there 15 minutes after they had and Katie had put it on plates for the pair of them, setting out the drinks on the table in the living room where the TV was.

Sam was dealing with the electronics to give himself something to do. Quinn was liable to kill him if she ever found out, but he could claim it all in the defense of the assignment. It wasn't like he was going to do anything with Katie. Not that there was anything wrong with the girl, but she just wasn't Quinn. Which was a relief in of itself. Sam liked Quinn and all, but sometimes with all her teasing and no pleasing it was kind of hard on the relationship for him. He knew that really there was nothing special about what Quinn was being a tease about. After all he wasn't stupid. But the chase itself was fun, and frustrating. What Quarterback wouldn't want to date the head cheerleader? It was unspoken code that the head cheerleader and the quarterback were an item. But sometimes that head cheerleader just wasn't enough. Sam needed something to satisfy himself, because his hand just didn't do it anymore, even if it meant risking breaking Quinn's trust in him. He wasn't sure just yet if he wanted to risk it, but as long as Katie didn't tell, then no one would know. Now the only question was if Katie was interested, though from Quinn's reaction earlier that day, it could be assumed that she was interested enough for Quinn to feel the need to lay down the law to the other girl.

Katie walked into the living room with the pizza, and gave Sam a smile. **"The movie is a love story, just to warn you before we get down to watching it."** she said with a smirk. Sam gave a shrug and his trademark smirk back at her. **"It's fine. I've watched a few chick flicks since I started dating Quinn. Don't ask me what happened in them though, I couldn't tell you."** Katie gave a laugh. **"I don't blame you. I prefer action movies like Die Hard anyway."**

Sam gave a nod and moved over next to her, taking his plate and drink from her. **"You're a natural at that."** He said, gesturing to how she was holding the plates and drinks. **"You think so? I've only been doing it since I was like, 14. I work at my brother's cafe all summer, and during the week when he's got events, so I've had practice."** She said with a grin at him, and a small flip of her hair. When Katie had gotten home, she had changed out of her Cheerio uniform, and into a pair of skinny jeans with a red top that had a white rose print on it.

**"I can tell that."** He said with a smile, inhaling softly. Katie smelled like roses, and vanilla. He had noticed it before, but hadn't really thought about it before now. If Katie was interested, then Sam was going to make something happen tonight. **"Tips must be nice." "They're the best, because I am the best."** She said softly with a wink at Sam. **"Let's get this movie started. You might have other ideas for a song when we're done watching."**

~~ At Finn's place ~~

Alice was so happy right now. She liked Finn. Like a lot. And she couldn't help but be super excited that she was going to get to sing with him. She only hoped that this could go somewhere for her. After all, the song they were going to do was like one of the best musical duets out there. Alice had heard from Kurt that Rachel had tried to do this song with Finn, but he had gotten creeped out. Well Alice could go a hell of a better job at it then Rachel ever could, because the part of Sandy was like it was made for Alice.

**"Mom! Are you here?"** Finn asked as he walked into the house**. "Yes! In the kitchen cooking supper. Burt's going to be late tonight, and Kurt's called to say he's not going to be home for supper. Said he's going over to Dominick's house tonight."** She replied from the kitchen. **"So it'll only be the two of us." "Is it okay if it's three mom?"**

Finn's mom came out of the kitchen into the main hallway and saw Alice.** "Who's this?" "Mom, this is Alice. She's part of Glee club, and we've got to get a duet ready for Thursday. I was wondering if you could help us with costumes...we're doing a song from Grease."** Finn's mom's face lit up with a smile.** "I'd be more then happy to help. Hello Alice, it's nice to meet you." "Sorry for the short notice Mrs. Hudson. I hope I'm not being an inconvenience to your family."**

Finn's mother just gave Alice another smile. **"No it's alright. Perfectly alright."** She said to her, and then went back into the kitchen. **"Go ahead and practice for a bit, I'll call you for supper."** Alice smiled at Finn, who smiled back and lead the way up to his room. Jesse would kill her if he knew. He had some really strange double standards. He and Rachel were allowed alone in her room, or his, but Alice wasn't allowed to be alone with anyone at all. Well she was going to break his rule today, and with the greatest pleasure.

~~ Thursday 3:30 p.m. Auditorium~~

Everyone was all set to do their songs. Bailey and Puck were pissed at each, but that was good because they were going to use it for their performance. They had changed Musicals, from Chicago to Sweeney Todd. And they were doing A little Priest. Which could get them into a whole hell of a lot of trouble, but that was alright, because they were the two most badass people in the school right?

Sam and Katie were going to preform All you need is love from Moulin Rouge, and she had the dress that the main girl wears ready to be gotten into. They had managed to get Mr. Schuester to let them go last, so she'd have enough time to get ready. That night that Sam had come over, somethings had happened, and now Sam and Katie had an agreement. She glanced over at him, where he was sitting with Quinn, and sent him a secret smile. He returned it quickly before Quinn saw her looking at him, and they both faced the stage where Finn and Alice were getting ready to sing their song.

They were still doing Your the One that I want from Grease, and had it down pat. They could feel it. Everyone watched attentively as the pair sang their song. Katie was the first one to start to clap once it was over. It had been really good. Bailey and Puck were up next, and at the same time, Sam and Katie got up so that Katie could get into her costume. It required some assistance, and Sam was the one who knew how to help her get it on. Bailey was dressed as a very convincing Mrs. Lovett's, and Puck while didn't have the hair to play Sweeney, and refused to wear the wig, he did have the costume to pull it off. Together they sang the song of A little Priest, pouring their frustrations with each other into it.

After them, Dominick and Kurt walked on stage from opposite ends, and were dressed as a pair of prince charmings, who sang Agony, as well as the Reprise of the song. They both had a hard time keeping their faces straight while singing the lines of "It's not no sicker then your thing with dwarves." They hadn't been able to ever keep their faces straight while rehearsing it, and they were very happy that they managed some semblance of a straight face while singing it for the others.

The Glee club applauded for them, and then Katie walked on stage in her costume, with Sam following her in his. They started their song, and as each song changed tempo so did their dancing, switching to different kinds of dancing each time. Katie had heard the sharp gasp of anger and slight shock from Quinn when she had walked on stage, and Katie was fighting not to smirk her way through this song. It was all about selling her character to Mr. Schuester. The only person who knew that this song was really about her and her feelings for Sam was Kurt, whom she was friends with since the beginning, because they lived next door to each other...or had till his dad and Finn's mother had gotten married. When they finished, she gave him a smile, and let his shoulders go.

Mr. Schuester listened to the rest and nodded. Yes, he had been right. They had been well matched, every single one of them. He would do a group number next, he thought. Or maybe a sing off between Katie, Bailey, Rachel, and Alice. They all had soloist potential, as did Dominick and Kurt, which was something that he hadn't realized when he had first heard Kurt sing. He could tell that Rachel was going to have a problem with that, but he was hoping that he would be able to show her the meaning of teamwork, where it wasn't always her that needed to be the lead. Will knew that he had his work cut out for him. "Alright everyone good job today! Monday we'll work on a group number for everyone, and then we'll really get serious about Regionals. It's a couple months away now, and we need something to wow the judges with. Start thinking on it guys. See you all monday."

Friday came and went without incident, beyond many of the Glee club getting slushied as per normal, the Cheerios told that they had to keep in mind that nothing that Sue was teaching them for the routines was hard, the football players dumping the math geeks into the dumpster, and Will and Sue at each other's throats. It was a bit of a disappointment for most of the Glee club when they found out that Ms. Pillsbury had gone to Vegas with a dentist and gotten married to him. They had thought that her and Mr. Schuester would have been the perfect couple. But they would hold on for a bit before trying to match make him again.

Everyone had their own thing on the weekend, Sam spending time at the Cafe where Katie worked, while Quinn, Santana, and Brittney were all at the spa. Alice spent time with her brother, rubbing it in his face that she had been alone with Finn, but nothing had happened, while Rachel was trying to reach her goal of being a star on her eliptical like the crazy person she was. Finn, Puck, Matt, Dominick, Bailey (who had too much fun tackling Puck to the ground whether he had the ball or not) and Mike all played a pick up game of football, before meeting Sam at the Cafe that Katie was working weekends and some week nights at for drinks. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie were all chilling out together at Kurt's place. So when Monday rolled around, it was needless to say that everyone was in good spirits, and that was ruined by the footballers slushing the less popular kids from the Glee club, and everything returning to normal.

But something happened on Monday that no one really expected. The nurse position, which had recently been filled by Mr. Schuester's ex wife, was filled again. With someone who was actually qualified, and was actually a nurse...or had been until she had quit because it hadn't been exactly what she had wanted. Serena Sinclair had gone back to school to be a teacher, at the high school level, and now taught online Biology courses, as well as Chemistry courses, while she filled the nurse position at the school. Her class list included some of the Glee club members, and her office was different then what it had originally looked like when Terry had filled it. Her office had a few posters in it that had nothing to do with classes, and everything to do with things like Meth addiction, or smoking hazards. Serena was more of a helpful person who was looking to involve herself in the school.

* * *

><p>So what's going on here? Who's going to wind up with who? Guess we'll find out later won't we? :) Reviews would be loved!<p> 


End file.
